His Princess
by angelusinhell
Summary: Link brings on a new life as a new hero, as his princess goes missing, and with so much worse ahead, will he so whats right for this world, or will he only save his sister?
1. prelude

When I was young, my brother used to tell me stories; he said that they were legends. Legends where one warrior would fight an evil man, and save our land, then resurrect his self in a new body whenever he was needed.

I used to love those stories, because it all seemed so amazing, but as I grew older I stopped believing and wanted to hear about our parents. It's the one thing he hated talking about. He used to tell me only what he wanted me to hear. And then, one day he just screamed at me.

"They died to save us!"

The timing wasn't the best, there were so many people around, and they acted like he had never spoken before. But that was my brother for you, never one to do things normally, and never one to shy away when he's needed.

I'm only 14 right now, which is old enough for him to stop treating me like a baby, but still, at 23 he has a lot of lifetime on me. And for 13 years it's just been him and me, in our little house, in our little part of our world. He didn't even like to get involved in things about this world, you'd think he hated it all, unless you knew him like I do.

He cares so much for the world around us, outside our house you could sit there and watch him look after any animal, any little thing that came to us. When we're in town, he wouldn't hesitate to stand between a mugger and their victim, but I think the most important thing is the way he is with me. Every morning he makes sure that I'm fed, and ready for the day ahead, and if anything should happen to me he's the first to be beside me to make sure I'm OK. And every time he tries to get me to do something for me, he calls me his little princess, just to annoy me.

Some people say that he's just a bad person though, because he has tattoos, personally I think they're awesome, there's even one of a chain on his arm, and it looks really cool. But I think also they call him bad because he seems like he hates the world. Just this year the real princess of our land disappeared, and no one knew why, everyone went searching for her, that is, everyone but my brother and me. He said it was because he had no tie to that woman, but everyone branded him a traitor to the crown. But that's just him; he wanted to make sure I was ok more than anything.

I hate that about him right now, and I love it I guess. He's going to be going mental, so will our dog. I don't know where I am, all I know is that some big guy just grabbed me while I was out in town without my big brother knowing, he's going be so mad at me for sneaking out, but I guess he'll have to get here first…

Link, brother, I know you hate this world, and I know you're going mad right about now, but please, find me, find your little princess Z.Z., I promise I won't run away again. And also, please be quick, I think this guy wants more than just a little girl.

I love you Link, just…find me.


	2. Awake

"D-Dude, calm down!" the elderly, usually so smiley man said.

"I can't 'calm down'! Z.Z. is missing! And I don't know where the hell she is!"

"I-I'm just a store owner, why are you coming to me?" he shouldn't have been so scared of the boy barely out of his teens, but he was being pinned against the wall, and glared at with pained, enraged eyes.

"She always comes here, you must know something, or at least seen her before she disappeared!" Link steadied himself, resisting the urge to throw the man across the shop. His heart was pounding in his chest, all the while mentally kicking himself for sleeping in. "Start talking damn it!"

"OK, OK, I saw her, but not for long, sh-she was outside the shop one minute, then there was a sound, next thing I knew she was gone, I swear that all I know, j-just please, don't hurt me" the man's voice shook and trailed off as if anticipating an oncoming hit. But the young adult had no fight for him.

Link let go of the man, realising he was holding him of the ground only when he finally heard him land. "Next time, lead with that." Was all he said, as he turned and left for the outside. He found himself at a loss, his sister missing, and all he had was a note from hours ago telling him not to be angry that she sneaked out. How could he possibly be angry with her right now, all he wanted was to have her safe again. Hell, he'd even tell her about their parents if it got her home.

"Now's no time to be lost in thought traitor." A voice said to the side of him, familiar, but at this time, not welcomed for its jokey manner. "the more time you waste, the further away she'll be"

"I didn't ask for any commentary, Groose." Link said without even turning around. "if you know anything, spill it, or get lost before I beat the hell out of you"

"Always so hostile, even for someone so scrawny…ok, I know something, and since itll get rid of you, I'll tell you for free"

"get on with it." The green clad man clenched his fists, resisting the urge to grab a sword.

"she's been taken northwards buy a big, gloomy man, looked like the guy from the fairy tales, but anyway, he knocked her out and said something about getting rid of obstacles, then left up that way, probably to the higher land"

Link listened intently and swiftly began to run, already afraid that some whack job has his sister, screaming back his unpleasant thanks, he made his way north. there were only two places this man could be, he was either in the land of the lords and ladies, or he was in the hidden parts of the higher lands, and this running brother had a bad feeling he knew which place to go to find his sister. As he ran he heard the faithful barking of a once stray dog "Bastian! We're going to get her back, now come on if you're going to help!" and with that they made their way out of this small village, ad towards the city that ruled the land, as well as the places around it.


End file.
